This invention relates to an intake system for multi-cylinder internal combustion engines, in particular of a V-type design, whose suction pipes extend in longitudinal directions and are connected to the intake channel leading towards the intake valve by means of manifold passages or risers of different lengths, a control element being provided for selectively activating one of the two flow paths.